landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/The Land Before Time XV: Back to the Beyond (my weird LBT XV concept)
|followed_by = The Land Before Time XVI: The Quest of the Shadows |imdb_id =}} '' The Land Before Time XV: Back to the Beyond'' is a 2019 animated children's film, and the fifteenth installment in The Land Before Time franchise. It was released on April 12, 2019. Summary After accidentally biting Littlefoot, Chomper is harassed by a cruel Domehead into leaving the Great Valley, leading his friends to go on a journey to find their friend. Along the way, they meet a "Longclaw" by the name of Chell, who teaches the kids how he lives out in the Mysterious Beyond. Cast *Tony Amendola as the Narrator *Issac Brown as Chomper *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera and Petrie's mother *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie and Seth *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Meghan Strange as Ruby, Ducky's mother, and Tricia *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Jim Cummings and Grandpa Longneck *George Ball as Daddy Topps *Jessica Gee as Tria *Chris Pratt as Chell *Frank Welker as Guanlong, Alioramus, and Dakotaraptor Plot One day in the mystical Great Valley, seven archosaur children, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, are playing in a field, when Chomper overexcites himself and accidentally bites Littlefoot's hindquarters. Littlefoot's pained scream alerts the adults, who come into the area to assess the situation. The adults begin to fear that Chomper may be starting to go through the Sharptooth version of the Time of Great Growing, meaning that he will soon not be able to sustain himself on bugs and other small animals. One adult, a Pachycephalosaurus named Seth, reacts with hostility towards the young Sharptooth, mocking him for his diet and badgering him on the inevitable fact that he will very likely harm someone if he stays in the valley. Sick of being bullied, Chomper runs away from the Great Valley, prompting Littlefoot and his friends to set off in search of their friend. After leaving the valley, they look for Chomper's footprints, and find a trail of prints that resemble their friend's to a great degree. After following the footprints, however, they quickly realize that they are much too large to be those of their friend; prompting a "Sharptooth" (Guanlong) to come out and attack the children. They run from the hungry theropod, and manage to fend it off by pelting large stones at it from high ground. Afterwards, they relax in a pool, where Ruby notes a smaller set of footprints on the shore, leading out further into the Beyond. They follow the trail, where they Chomper by himself, shaming himself for being a Sharptooth. His friends try to cheer him up, before an impromptu earthquake disrupts the peace, causing a rock slide that blocks the way back to the Great Valley. The children, left with no obvious way to return home, continue further into the perilous wastelands, where they are confronted by a pack of hungry "Feather-arm Fast Biters" (Dakotaraptor). They are backed into a corner by the Sharptooth, when Chomper tries to intimidate the marauders by roaring at them. The Fast Biters flee, to the relief of the children; due to a massive "Longclaw" (Therizinosaurus) entering the scenario. The Longclaw introduces himself as "Chell", and explains that he has such a reputation in the Mysterious Beyond that almost no Sharpteeth would dare fight him, to the point he boasts that even Red Claw and his subordinates, Screech and Thud, think twice before attacking him. All the while, the adults assemble a search party to go out and look for the children. Chell brings the Prehistoric Pals to a fern-covered grove, his home. The kids tell him that they want to head back to the Great Valley, and Chell agrees to help them back; though he is quick to tell them that they are quite a distance from their home. They start off on their adventure, and Chell fends off another group of Feather-arm Fast Biters (which is followed by more boasting on the part of the Longclaw). (abandoned) Category:Blog posts